


【hpss】化妆舞会

by 风吟 (Fengyin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyin/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E5%90%9F
Summary: 教授：我怎么可能会真的参加化妆舞会?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	【hpss】化妆舞会

**Author's Note:**

> 擦边car。。

01

Severus也不知自己怎么的就同意了参加今晚的化妆舞会，以至于他现在被他的伴侣，也就是救世主本人，按在了一张凳子上，并且对方试图拿着一些奇奇怪怪的东西往他脸上招呼。

他的第一反应是给那些玩意儿一个粉身碎骨，第二反应是给救世主本人一个石化，但是，他的魔杖早在他刚见到救世主时就被收走了！

梅林啊，原来变得狡猾了的格兰芬多更可恶！

所以，Severus决定一脚踹开身前碍事的人，但是，在他付诸行动之前，一根绳子沿着他的脚踝盘旋着向上移动，然后把他牢牢的固定在椅子上。

02

“Harry Potter！！！”

在挣扎无果后，Severus忍耐着在脸上动作的东西，咬着牙，恶狠狠的说道，“该死的，给我松开！”

而对面的人，依旧手脚忙快着，“Sev，你说好的答应和我一起去参加化妆舞会的。”

“该死的，我没说不去，给我送开！”

“可你今天都在制作间里耗了一天了，而且现在距离晚会开始只有半个小时。”Harry说着，推开一步，观察自己忙碌的结果，“所以，为了不迟到，我想你最好配合一些。”

“那你赶紧把这些绳子送开！”

“你保证配合？”Harry有些迟疑的问着，摸着下巴，思考着什么。

“我一定会非常非常配合，直到我们伟大的救世主满意。”Severus眯着眼，用一种格外低沉而温柔的声音说着。

“你保证晚会结束前，不找我麻烦。”

“我保证，现在，松开。”

这次，Harry乖乖的听话，解开了绳子，他怕再坚持下去，他家教授真的要生气，而他绝对会非常非常惨，虽然他已经觉着自己明天一定会很惨。

03

Severus真的很配合的化了妆，甚至在Harry试图给他带上一双类似于耳朵的东西时，也没有丝毫反对。

Harry觉得自己的明天更惨了，在他试图让Severus穿上一件暗红色的衣服，以及鲜红色的斗篷，而对方连眉头都没皱一下之后。

不，他的报应已经到了！

04

Severus接过那件红色的衣服，眼皮都不眨一下的开始宽衣解带。

随着衣服的一件件剥离，大片大片的肌肤露了出来，上面还点缀着些暧昧的红痕。

“Harry，”Severus面向Harry，甚至嘴角都勾起了一抹笑，而且还用着一种非常非常温柔的声音说，“能把我的魔杖递给我一下么？”

“好。”

Severus觉得Harry的眼睛直了而且绿的更渗人了。

05

Harry觉得自己瞬间硬了，他拿出Severus的魔杖，恨不得直接扑上去，而他也这么做了，在Severus接住魔杖的瞬间。

他的唇在第一时间攻向勾着一抹笑的唇，一直手固定着Severus的头，另一只手环在他的腰上，并不停的揉捏着腰部的软肉。

他放开Severus已经有些红肿的唇，忍不住在对方喉结上轻咬一口，果不其然的听到对方一声闷哼。

Harry坏笑着，继续攻城略地。

06

在Harry的手开始继续向下探索时，Severus凑到Harry耳边，“如果我没有记错的话，化妆舞会快要开始了，我想你一定不想错过。”

与此同时，一个统统石化命中了Harry。

Severus把自己从Harry的魔爪中拯救出来，理了理有些凌乱的头发，慢条斯理的拿起旁边的衣服往身上套。

他刻意的留下领口的的几颗扣子不扣，“这里不扣是不是更好些？”

这般问着，Severus挥动魔杖解开了Harry身上的咒语。

07

Harry在第一时间又蹭了上来，用自己硬的发疼的分身摩擦着对方的。

得来了对方的一声闷哼，以及一些破碎的呻吟声。

08

“该死的Potter，停下！”

“Sev，我后悔答应去参加化妆舞会了。”Harry说着，手已经解开了Severus的腰带，并且悄悄探进Severus衣服里面，揉捏着他的臀部。

“你个只知道发情的蠢狮子，快停下！我想你一定不会愿意失约的。”

“所以，”Harry凑到Severus耳边，轻咬了一口，“我提前了两个小时喊你。”

“你，嗯……”

Severus的唇再次被封住，与此同时，一根手指直接挤进后穴。

09

在另一个更粗更大的东西挤进去之后，Severus开始后悔自己为什么要主动勾引这个一直处于发情期的蠢狮子。

不过很快的，他就没力气思考这些了。

“虽然一个小时不是很长，但还是足够了。”

Severus听到Harry在他耳边说，气得他直接在他腰上拧了一圈，却换来了对方更激烈的顶弄。

10

最后，两人在舞会开始的最后一秒踏进了宴会厅。

Severus终究还是穿了他平时黑色的衣服，脸上也并没有化什么妆。

而Harry则是多了双熊猫眼。

完。


End file.
